Shadows of the past
by Red w0lf
Summary: When a mysterious hero arrives in Jump city hunting for a strange artifact, the Titans discover that this hero may have more connections with their past than they realize. But will they realize it in time? OC bbrae robstar flinx red x


**Hey team! Well there's not exactly a team yet but still I'm gonna use it anywho this as you can probably tell is my first fanfic ever and I'm really excited/scared to share it with all of you. There's gonna be a whole lot going on as this story continues so kick back relax and I certainly hope you enjoy.**

The night was as peaceful as it could get, the only things that could be heard were the sounds of cars driving through the city and the wind. Among the night's shadow a lone figure stood on the edge of a building. "So, this is Jump City huh?" The figure asked himself as he observed the city below, "I like it". Just then, a massive explosion went off at the end of the street causing the figure to nearly fall off his rooftop perch, he caught himself before he could fall and looked towards the source of the explosion. Within the flames, two figures emerged, one was a small child with four robotic spider like legs coming from his back and the other only had one eye "this was almost too easy, these stink brains didn't even know what hit'em" the small kid said

"Yeah, who ever said we needed Jynx? We can do things without her just as easy" the one eyed boy replied.

"Oh and look who it is? It's the boy blunder himself, Robin" the child yelled at the figure perched on the building top. "Where's your precious team of losers?" The child yelled again.

The figure looked at them and called out "I don't have a team, and my name isn't Robin, it's Sentinel". With that, Sentinel leaped forward to deal with the threat.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Titans we have an alert, it looks like Gizmo and Seemore are trying to rob another bank, lets go", Robin said to his team, "including you Jynx" he said to the pink haired girl lying on the couch. After Kid Flash had convinced her to switch sides and fight against the Brotherhood she had been offered a spot on the Teen Titans as did Kid Flash.

"Ugh, do we have to deal with them right now? The pizza just got delivered" Beast Boy groaned.

"It's Gizmo and Seemore, we'll have them down and out in five minutes flat" Cyborg said as he brought out his sonic cannon.

"Cyborg is right friend Beast Boy, this shall not last long" Starfire said cheerfully.

The team ran to the T-car only to see Kid Flash waiting for them, "Gee guys, what took you so long?" Wally asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Road Runner" Robin said as he jumped onto his bike.

"Hey! Don't compare me to a cartoon bird" Wally said offended.

"My bad, you both make annoying sounds so I guess I just mix you two up sometimes" Robin smirked as he started his bike, Wally frowned as he grabbed Jynx and started running. As the Titans mobilized, Beast Boy noticed the absence of a certain Titan, he looked around but she was nowhere to be seen as he flew through the city in hawk form "Hm, I guess Rae is still dealing with that weird feeling" he thought to himself as he carried on towards the bank.

Finally, the team arrived at the sight ready to take on whoever was there only to see that they had already been dealt with, Gizmo laid face first in a puddle of water with his jet pack smoking next to him while Seemore was attempting to get the hubcap unstuck from his eye. "Looks like we missed the party", Cyborg muttered he looked at the ground and picked Gizmo's jet pack up, "this thing is nearly sliced in half, damn" he said as he looked at the long thin slice down the middle of the pack.

"Try and wake Gizmo up, we need to figure out what happened here" Robin said looking at the fight scene. As the Titans searched Kid Flash appeared with a hotdog in hand and Jynx on his back, "sorry we're late we made a stop at a hotdog stand" he said with his mouth full.

"Whoa what did we miss here?" Jinx asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out" Robin said sternly.

"Looks like someone or something beat us to the bad guys, I'll try talking to Seemore, see if he's willing to tell us anything" Jynx said.

"That was a good one J, SEE if Seemore knows anything" Beast Boy laughed.

Jynx just looked at him in disgust "Don't call me that ever again" Jynx threatened.

"Hey you sound just like Raven when I call her Rae" Beast Boy continued laughing.

Jynx just rolled her eyes and walked away, "now I know why Raven is always in such a bad mood" she muttered to herself.

Jynx walked over to Seemore who was laying on the ground in defeat still with a hubcap stuck to his eye "Oh my god this is priceless" Jynx laughed as she pulled out a phone to take a picture, Seemore just groaned in pain. "Seems like you guys are doing pretty good without me huh?" Jynx asked sarcastically, Seemore sat up and looked opposite of Jynx.

"We would've been just fine had that weird dude not shown up" Seemore said angrily.

"Weird dude? And I'm over here" Jynx asked.

He quickly turned his head in the right direction "Thanks, but I'm not saying anymore, I don't talk to traitors" he snapped.

Jynx looked down, she may be a Titan now but she still missed her old Hive team, Seemore had been a good friend when she was still with the Hive and ditching him for the Titans was hard for her but it was the right choice. "You know I may be a traitor but at least I know when it's time to quit, when it's time to make a change" she shot back.

Seemore went silent, she was right and he knew it but he wasn't about to admit it. Suddenly, Kid Flash appeared next to Jynx "Hey, everything good over hear? Is he giving you a rough time?" He asked.

"No nothing's wrong I was just laughing at that stupid hubcap on his face" Jynx responded.

"Ha that is pretty funny, wait, how did you get that stuck there?" Wally asked curiously.

"Shut up" Seemore muttered.

As the Titans searched for possible clues as to who did this, Gizmo started to wake up "huh? What? What happened? Awe crap! When did you all get here?" Gizmo yelled.

"Oh we've been here for a bit waiting for you to wake up, now tell us what happened you little twerp or you're gonna wish you didn't wake up" Cyborg held gizmo by the collar.

Gizmo crossed his arms, "Why should I tell you idiots anything?" He said, at this point the rest of the team had walked over to see what Gizmo knew.

"Because if you don't you'll be counting how many teeth a T-Rex has" Beast Boy threatened, just then, he morphed into a massive tyrannosaurus and let out a booming roar.

Gizmo shriveled up in fear "It was some guy with a stupid outfit, he called himself Sentinel" Gizmo yelled frantically.

"See? That wasn't difficult, maybe you can learn to answer questions easier in jail" ,Cyborg said, "Good job BB" he turned to Beast Boy who had turned back to his normal green self and high fived him.

"Who is this Sentinel? I have not heard that name before" Starfire asked Robin.

"I'm not sure Star but we're gonna find out" Robin answered.

"I can start searching files once we get back to the tower" Cyborg said.

"Raven and I can try to sense any powers used in the area, if Sentinel uses any kind of magic we'll know" Jynx added as she snapped her fingers to produce a flare of pink energy.

"Alright Titans let's head back to the tower, we have a rogue to track" Robin ordered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Something was off, Raven had been getting a strange feeling for a few days now and it was throwing her powers off, and it was only getting worse. She knew it had to be coming from one of her emotions, they had been acting up recently but something in her made her wonder if it was an outside source. Whatever it was she needed to figure it out. Raven decided to go into Nevermore and talk to her emotions to see what the problem was. "I have the tower to myself so I don't have to worry about noise" She said to herself as she began to hover in the air to begin meditating. As she tried to bring her focus in, Raven felt dizzy and quickly lost her balance as she fell out of the air onto her bed "ok this needs to stop, now" Raven said annoyed, she quickly got back up and attempted to meditate again. Finally, she could feel her head begin to clear and then she could hear the voices start up.

In the world of Nevermore

"Hiya Rae!" A cheerful voice said from the shadows.

"What brings you into your mind today?" the brown cloaked Wisdom asked.

"I summoned you all here to talk about this problem I've been having, I know we've all been feeling it's effects so who's causing it?" Raven asked angrily.

"Which one ya talking about?" The pink cloaked happiness responded as she stepped forward.

"Happy isn't wrong you have been rather mixed lately" Knowledge answered from behind Raven.

"I mean you have been avoiding Beast Boy again and last time you tried doing that for a long period of time it didn't go well" Wisdom added, the rest of the emotions began to appear and nod in agreement.

"For the last time, I do not have feelings for Beast Boy, I thought we were done with this" ,Raven said sounding even more angry. "look we can talk about that later but right now I need to know why I can't focus enough to use my powers".

"Raven, what if it's not one of us but someone else? I mean when Jynx first started living here you couldn't focus for a day" Knowledge asked.

"There aren't any other empaths in the city that shouldn't be possible" Raven answered.

In that moment the grey cloaked Timid stepped out from behind Wisdom and shyly walked forward "What if there's someone new in the city?" She asked softly.

"A new empath in the city? That doesn't seem likely me or Jynx would've sensed it" Raven said to herself.

"Well maybe this is you sensing it" Knowledge said.

"I need to think about this, but I'll be back later" Raven said as she turned to walk through the forbidden door to go back to the real world.

Raven's eyes opened to see her dark room, books were scattered around the floor along with shirts and bras "I really need to clean up in here" she muttered to herself, as she closed her eyes again, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" suddenly, the books and clothes lifted off the ground and began putting themselves away. Before they could finish Raven stuttered and lost focus causing the books and clothes to fall back to the ground "we really need to fix this" she sighed getting even more annoyed. Raven began picking the clothes and books off of the floor, could there actually be another Empath in the area? She thought as she put her cloak on, and what are the odds they would even be a good guy? She exited her room and headed to the kitchen, she hadn't eaten for the whole day. Just as Raven made it to the fridge the elevator opened and the rest of the titans walked in.

"Alright I'm gonna start going through files and see if I can find anything on this guy" Cyborg said he then proceeded to grab a slice of pizza from the box in the table and headed to his room to begin the search, everyone else did the same and headed to their rooms.

"Did something happen?" Raven asked the team.

"Raven? Haven't seen you out of your room for a while, you ok?" Beast Boy asked concerned.

"None of your business" Raven snapped.

"Hey I was only asking, I didn't mean to make you mad but as long as you're ok" Beast Boy smiled as Robin walked over to them.

"Raven, does the name Sentinel mean anything to you?" he asked, Raven turned to him with a confused look on her face.

"Never heard that name before" she answered still confused.

"Then it looks like we'll be working from scratch" Robin said sternly, he walked off towards his room with Starfire following closely behind.

"So what exactly happened out there? And whose Sentinel?" Raven asked.

"When we got to the bank Gizmo and Seemore were already out, and I mean out like Seemore had a hubcap stuck to his eye but when we tried figuring out who did it all they told us that it was some guy named Sentinel", Beast Boy explained, "So now Robin has the entire team trying to find this guy" he continued.

Within the mind of Raven

"That's it! That's what's messing with your powers, we figured it out!" Happy jumped up and down cheering.

"Calm down Happy, we're not sure who this Sentinel is or if he's even an Empath" Wisdom said.

"Well then let's find out, let's find this guy and ask him ourselves" Brave jumped in.

"But what if he's bad? He could hurt us" Timid said shyly from behind Wisdom.

"Don't worry Timid we aren't going to go hunt him down" Love said trying to comfort Timid.

"Why don't we all be quiet for now, I already have a headache" Raven said annoyed but before any emotion could respond Rage appeared. Once Trigon was defeated, Rage became a normal emotion like the rest but that didn't mean she was any less terrifying to the others and things were bad if she had something to say about it.

"It doesn't matter who this Sentinel is, he's messing with our powers which means he's a threat and you know how we handle threats" Rage yelled, the other emotions stepped back in fear until Raven spoke,

"Do not start with me today or I will chain you back up, now will all of you be quiet and leave me be I have better things to do than listen to you all talk" Raven said and with that, everyone disappeared.

Finally, Raven came out of her inner thoughts to see that Beast Boy had been talking to her the entire time."So yeah that was my day, it may have not been the best but it feels nice to be able to talk about it, thanks for listening Rae" Beast Boy said cheerfully, he then walked towards the pizza to finish off the last slice.

"He was actually talking to me that whole time? I'm almost glad I wasn't there" Raven muttered to herself, as she walked back to her room grabbing the slice of pizza from Beast Boy on the way back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I shouldn't have fought those two now there's a team of heroes trying to track me down and that's the last thing I need" Sentinel said to himself as he leaped from rooftop to rooftop.

"You should've been more careful, we can't have those kinds of encounters, they draw too much attention" a voice said sternly.

"You shouldn't have left witnesses" another voice spoke.

"Don't start up with me right now, we can talk about this later" Sentinel said nicely.

"No, we need to talk about this now" the first voice ordered, Sentinel came to a stop as he landed on a Wayne Enterprises tower. It had been a long time since his emotions last talked to him within his head, but they had recently been coming back now that he was in his home dimension again. The only two that had come back so far were wisdom and anger, they were the first two feelings Sentinel had felt when he had first returned.

"Ok look, I did what I had to do besides the short one had already noticed me" Sentinel said.

"Even so, you could've easily walked away and disappeared" Anger yelled.

"Calm down brother, while I agree he should have walked away, I can also see why he stayed and stopped them" Wisdom spoke calmly.

"Thank you now can I keep moving?" Sentinel asked. Before anyone could speak, another voice spoke but it wasn't within Sentinels head.

"Well look at that, a new guy in town huh? Hope you're not here for me" the stranger said in a sarcastic tone, Sentinel turned around to face the stranger but he had disappeared. Sentinel began looking around until he sensed something behind him, he immediately turned around to see a figure with a completely black suit along with a flowing cape and what looked like a large X on the chest.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sentinel asked sternly as he began going into his fighting stance.

"Lightin up bud, I'm not here to fight you, not yet" Red X said.

"Then why are you here? And you still haven't told me who you are" Sentinel asked.

"Red X, and I was here to get into Wayne Enterprises but this is much more interesting, it's not everyday that a new mask shows up in this city" he said as he walked towards the rooftop door. "So, you with the Titans?" he knelt down and began fiddling with the lock.

"No, I'm on my own, I prefer it that way"

"Then you have the right idea, people will just slow you down" Red X said as he opened the door.

"Don't let him go he knows of these Titans" Rage insisted in his head.

"Yes, he might have valuable information" Wisdom chimed in. Just as X was about to enter the building a hand grabbed his shoulder, "Who are the Titans?" Sentinel asked.

"Why not ask them yourself bud, not like I'm trying to stop you" Red X replied.

Suddenly a bright white light appeared in Sentinels free hand and began to take the shape of a dagger, "Who. Are. The. Titans?" Sentinel gripped X's shoulder even tighter "I'm not asking again"

"Don't even bother, you hero types are all the same with your codes, I'm not asking again, save it for someone who's scared" X spat back sarcastically. Sentinel knew threatening was no good, besides, he didn't want another fight and this Red X appeared to be rather skilled, he opened his hand that was holding the dagger and watched as it evaporated into the air.

"Look, I just want to know who I'm dealing with in this city, anyone that can help or stop me are people I need to be aware of" Sentinel spoke quietly as if someone were trying to listen in on them.

"Awe decided to be nice now huh? Well now that you mention it, yeah the Titans could mess up your plans or help depending on what you're after, and you ARE after something" Red X said with certainty.

"Wait, what do you mean I'm after something?" Sentinel looked puzzled as his two emotions talked back and forth in his head.

"He knows what item we're searching for, he know's about the book!" Anger yelled in Sentinels mind.

"Calm yourself anger, we are unsure of what this Red X actually knows" Wisdom spoke calmly as Sentinel determined how to proceed.

"You're obviously searching for something, why else would you question me? I'm supposed to be the bad guy according to your moral codes and everything and you haven't tried dropping me yet" X explained.

"I haven't tried fighting you because you haven't given me a reason to, I'm not a hero, I don't have the moral codes you think I do" Sentinel explained "I'm just a guy trying to finish something that was started a long time ago, now please can you tell me who these Titans are?" as Sentinel finished what he was saying he could feel a new presence in his mind but it was silent.

"So you walk both sides of the line, hero and villain, I can respect that" Red X said.

"I'm no hero" Sentinel hung his head as he spoke.

"There's five of them, well, seven now technically but that purple haired hottie is really the only intelligent one there" he said sarcastically. At this point, Sentinel knew X wouldn't be much help,

he began walking away but before Sentinel could continue, Red X spoke "look, you'll learn all you want about the Titans when they show up, there's a new guy wearing a suit in town that kind of stuff doesn't go unnoticed around here, trust me I know. Without responding, Sentinel ran towards the edge of the tower and leapt off the edge to land on the building below, he needed to think about what to do next.

"We can't allow these Titans to find us, they will only prevent us from finding the book" Anger shouted.

"Anger, we must consider all sides of this, the Titans could be helpful in our efforts, they could help find the book we are looking for and even deal with what's inside it" Wisdom calmingly spoke as he made a chair appear to take a seat. As the emotions went back and forth, a third voice spoke softly from the background.

"We should go to the Titans, that book we are looking for is pure evil and we should work together to stop it from hurting anyone". The other two emotions whirled around to see a pink suited version of themselves walk out of the shadows.

"Why are you pink?" Anger asked in disgust.

"I am not pink, I am a light red" the figure responded.

"Yeah, still gonna call it pink" Anger responded.

Wisdom walked up and looked the new emotion over, "you're compassion aren't you?" he asked.

"I am indeed, and you must be Wisdom, and of course this one is anger" Compassion answered, the other two emotions nodded at their respective names.

"Wait, so I just suddenly have compassion now?" Sentinel stopped on a rooftop to ask.

"You've always had compassion, just like you have every other emotion but for one to manifest itself into a form like us you need to have a large amount of that one single emotion" Compassion explained, "Like when you first came back here to your world, you were extremely angry yet you carried the wisdom from your past giving Anger and Wisdom the power to manifest themselves" Compassion continued.

"Alright I guess that makes sense, but look, we have other things to deal with and I'm glad we all have our opinions on this whole matter but I've already made up my mind," the three emotions all looked up as if Sentinel were above them, they were apart of his mind so they all knew his answer but still, they found it interesting to hear it out loud. "Red X said they'd be searching for me so that's what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna let them find me".


End file.
